Bicicleta
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Un suceso inesperado. El shinigami Rondo busca remediar su "error" al dejar viva a su anterior víctima. ¿Qué pasara cuando su víctima sea el padre de Hino Kahoko?


Resumen: ¿qué pasara si tienes poco tiempo de vida y un shinigami ah venido a por ti, diciendo que dándote un beso, podrás descansar en paz; cuando en realidad deseas vivir tanto tiempo al lado de esa persona?

**Bicicleta.**

*hace 10 años*

Sentada frente al doctor –entiendo sensei…-se levanta –por favor haga todo lo posible, después de todo, es miembro de la familia Yunoki-dice una señora de edad avanzada, de cabellos lilas, ojos amarillos y una hermosa yukata cubriendo su arrugado cuerpo.

-entiendo pero…-mirando a la enfermera, quien le mira con presión –en estos momentos estoy atendiendo a un paciente, debería se…-nota que la señora se molesta.

-no me importa, mi nieta lo es todo para mí-confiesa la señora.

-obaasama-dice un pequeño de unos 8 años aproximadamente, cabello corto por encima de los hombros, de color morado, ojos amarillos llorosos por la presencia de sueño y una bata de dormir –creo que…-le detiene la señora.

-cállate Azuma-san…-mirando al pequeño –eres miembro de la familia Yunoki, compórtate como tal y ve a acompañar a Miyabi-san-el pequeño resignado se marcha.

En el pasillo…

Se detiene al ver una escena desgarradora –eh…-.

Llorando -¡a que se refiere que no podrá operar a mi marido eh sensei!-grita una señora.

Tratando de calmarla –esta en lista de espera, en estos momentos se nos ah ordenado atender a un invitado importante-dice el sensei.

-Entonces… ¡ ¿solo por que no tenemos dinero no puede atenderlos?!-grita.

-tranquila mamá-dice una tierna niña de solo 7 años, largo cabello rojizo como la flama, ojos como el mismo sol y piel tan tersa como una muñequita de cristal –estoy segura que lo necesita más que yo-sonríe.

Preocupada –Kahoko…-susurra la señora.

-… Gracias Kaho-chan-le dice el sensei y se acerca –no te preocupes, haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para hacer que camines de nuevo-sonríe.

Sonriente -¡enserio sensei, muchas gracias!-grita emocionada.

-guarda silencio Kahoko-dice con trabajos el señor que esta a su lado, tratando de dormir.

-oh lo siento padre-mueve un poco su silla de ruedas, para acercarse a su padre que yace en la cama –descansa un poco ¿vale?-sonríe.

Sonrojado –es… Extraña-se marcha el peli morado.

En la noche…

Mirando al cielo –que hermoso cielo…-dice sonriente al verlo.

-¿enserio te parece hermoso?-se escucha una voz.

Volteando –tú…-observa a un pequeño niño de su misma edad aproximadamente, cabello negro, ojos rojos; lleva puesto un pequeño traje oscuro ajustado a su medida y un lindo conejito a su lado, como siempre al parecer, rascándose la pancita.

Flotando –buenas…-buscando en una libreta –tú debes ser Hino Kahoko ¿verdad?-le pregunta.

Afirmando con la cabeza –si… ¿qué eres, un ángel o algo así?-le cuestiona asombrada de verle flotar en su presencia.

-no…-aterrizando –soy Rondo y mi profesión es ser shinigami-se le acerca –eh venido a por tu vida, Hino Kahoko-sonríe.

Sorprendida -¿eh?-mueca de "no te entiendo Rondo-chan".

Le enseña un reloj de arena –este reloj de arena muestra que te queda poco tiempo de vida, mi labor es darte un beso, para otorgarte el descanso eterno y obtener el perdón de todos tus pecados, de esa manera te será permitido reencarnar-confirma el pequeño pelinegro.

Tic-tac…

Riendo -¡ERES MUY GRACIOSO RONDO-CHAN, JAJAJAJA!-trata de contenerse, sosteniendo su estómago y no rendirse.

Gotita de agua –ya me eh acostumbrado a que nadie me crea-suspira –entonces… Sígueme por favor-comienza a caminar.

-eh… A decir verdad, no puedo caminar por que me han hecho una operación jeje-se vuelve chibi, con una gotita en su cabeza y se aleja un poco del pequeño.

Todo grande -¡ ¿ESTAS BIEN DE LA CABEZA, EH MOCOSA?!-grita el shinigami –tsk…-niega con la cabeza, se acerca a la pequeña y la carga entre sus brazos –por dios, considera que soy fuerte yo si no estarías tirada en el suelo-dice algo frustrado.

Sorprendida –oh… ok-afirma la pequeña mientras le ve asombrada a la par que aferra su mano derecha a su camisa y una onda de calor cubre su cuerpo; desde su corazón hasta la cabeza.

-y bien…. ¿en qué habitación se encuentra tu padre?-le cuestiona.

-eh…-se queda pensativa y observa la indicada –es esa…-dice sonriente la pelirroja.

Abriendo la puerta –bien…-observa el cuerpo durmiente del señor –espera aquí-dice sonriente mientras le sienta en el suelo, saca de su bolsillo, un reloj de arena, similar al de la pelirroja; solo que de la arena es rojiza como la sangre -¡puedes ver la sangre!-recibe un golpe de la niña –ok… ¿puedes ver la sangre eh niña?-le pregunta. Esta afirma –eso quiere decir que su muerte está cercana y si no le beso, terminara en el limbo y se convertirá en un fantasma-confirma.

-entonces… ¿quiere decir que padre morirá y si no haces nada, quedara solito?-le cuestiona ya a punto de llorar.

-exacto-afirma sonriente –has aprendido el valor de nuestro trabajo…-nota su tristeza -¡eh!-nota que le abraza -¿sucede algo niña?-le cuestiona.

-no quiero que muera…-comienza a llorar –padre quiere vivir… Tengo que…-le mira ya llorando –por favor… Salva a mi padre-le suplica.

Triste –no puedo…-cabizbajo –si le resucito, no recordara nada acerca de lo sucedido-la chica se queda helada –y eso incluye a tu familia…-se muestra triste la pequeña -….-suspira –existe la posibilidad de su recuperación rápida-la joven se entusiasma –pero… Al hacer eso, debo utilizar el soma (energía vital para darle forma a su alma) de un alma en pena…-mueve la cabeza, tratando de decir que no entiende –esto quiere decir, que los recuerdos de tu padre y los de esa alma en pena que alguna vez estuvo viva, se mezclaran y crearan una nueva historia en su mente… A la larga y tras descubrir su verdad, su corazón se rompería y ambas almas serán destruidas, quitándoles de esa forma, la oportunidad de reencarnar-explica.

-Kahoko no entiende-mueve la cabeza.

Enojado –que no entiendes-le pide de favor su duda.

-sobre lo de "romper su corazón"-dice inocentemente.

Suspira –si supieras que tienes los recuerdos de la infancia de otra persona… ¿cómo te sentirías, dolido verda; te dolería el pecho o "por qué a mí"?-le cuestiona –me refiero a que no sentirías que es tu vida, porque al fin de cuentas, los recuerdos le pertenecen a alguien más, algo como "no estoy vivo" estoy seguro que pasaría por tu mente… Además de que te sentirías tan miserable y terminarías con tu vida, lo cual, al ser considerado como pecado mortal, quiere decir que automáticamente no puedes reencarnar y su soma se perderá con el tiempo-explica totalmente serio.

-oh… Rondo-chan sabes mucho-se sorprende.

-es porque hace tiempo hice algo similar-se entristece –afortunadamente fui perdonado al igual que esa alma "pecadora", pero me advirtieron que si fuese a ocurrir, sería degradado a ser un vil humano-la chica se enoja -¿sucede algo?-le cuestiona.

Enojada-está mal…-le mira -eres libre de escoger lo que quieres, tienes voluntad propia ¡¿Por qué son tan injustos?!-le pregunta ya al borde del llanto.

Se da cuenta y sonríe –lo sé…-le acaricia la cabeza, dejándole sonrojada –te ayudar pero a cambio… Tienes que prometerme que expresaras tus sentimientos sin remordimientos ¿esta claro?-la pequeña afirma efusivamente –entiendo-suspira y observa al señor, al momento que sus ojos se intensifican –ya veo… Su soma se ah desvanecido casi en su totalidad, no hay manera de salvarlo sin ayuda de un ángel, aunque claro esta que para mi esto no es nada-sonríe a la par que se acerca al cuerpo durmiente que esta en su presencia y besa delicadamente sus labios pata terror de la pelirroja.

-¡Rondo-chan!-se escandaliza al ver como la señal de vida de su propio padre se extingue a gran velocidad. Se acerca a tomar de la mano a Rondo quien yace en el suelo visualmente cansado -¿sucede algo Rondo-chan?-pregunta.

-no puedo…-la ve triste –no puedo revivirlo… Ah muerto-sentencio ante una atónica pelirroja que en un momento de ira lo derriba y comienza a azotarlo contra el suelo.

-¡como pudiste, como pudiste!-repite ya llorando, cargada de ira y sentimientos que le impiden avanzar hacia el frente.

-¿de que hablas?-le cuestiona el chico –no hice nada malo… Aún si no hubiese besado sus labios, tu padre no tendría oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, puesto que su soma ah perecido en su totalidad-habla el shinigami.

Se detiene, bañada en lágrimas –pero… Mi papi… mi papi-hace una mueca, dando a entender que trata de suprimir sus lágrimas en su totalidad, pero le es imposible -¡esta muerto!-gritó con todo.

Suspira –déjame decirte una cosa-habla el chico, mirando directamente a sus ojos –no temas, aún sin tu padre a tu lado… Debes pedalear tu bicicleta-sonríe, para luego desaparecer lentamente –ah… Al final no eh podido hacer mi trabajo al 100 %-ríe -¿sabes?... Para que mi poder funcione, primero debe morir-señalando a su padre, quien despierta de sorpresa, respirando con dificultad y mirando de un lado a otro –mi trabajo ya esta hecho, solo debes cumplir tu promesa ¿vale Kaho?-sonríe Rondo, ampliamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y desaparecer por completo –recuerda… Pedalear tu bicicleta-su voz se desvanece con el tiempo.

Sorprendida –Rondo… chan… ¡NO!-su grito se escucha por todas partes.

********Japón, 10 años después******

Risita –al fin…-se detiene frente a una gran entrada –es el momento en el cual nos veremos a ver…-sonríe -¡finalmente ganare una batalla, Rondo-chan!-gritó emocionada, siendo el centro de atención por parte de muchos alumnos –mierda…-piensa la chica, para luego bajarse de su bicicleta y caminar a pie, junto a ella –tenías razón…-sonríe felizmente, para luego ver a lo lejos a un joven de cabello azabache –llegare a ver a esa persona especial-se acerca a dicho chico –ohayo…-mirando fijamente a alguien bien parecido a aquel niño que sacrifico sus poderes para salvarle la vida a su padre –Rondo-saludo energéticamente.

Le da un codazo –lo siento mucho, suele ser poco educada-un peli azul aparece de repente.

-¡no tienes que decirlo de esa misma forma Len!-gritó la pelirroja al verle.

Risita –da igual… es hora de entrar… Kaho, Len-el azabache mira atentamente a ambos, quienes solo atinan a sonreír. La chica, mostrando una angelical sonrisa, mientras el peli azul, limitándose solamente a una ligera comisura en sus labios.

-ok-dicen ambos a coro, para iniciar su caminata hacia su primer día de preparatoria.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció?

A decir verdad, es una inspiración de "Namida no shinigami"; un one-short que encontré en un blog titulado "La noche de los caídos", léanlo, si buscan un tierno romance entre una niña humana y un shinigami con poderes de ángel. Si gustan de otro tipo de historias, supongo que deberán buscar en otro lado. Sale espero poder retomar algún día este proyecto, puesto que me tomó más de 6 meses para terminarlo.

Firma. Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd: Aquí les va los datos.

Nombre: Bicicleta.

Fecha de inicio: lunes, 04 de junio de 2012, 15:50:56.

Fecha de fin: lunes, 01 de abril de 2013, 22:56:34.

Moraleja: ninguna en especial.

Pensamientos al escribirla: _posiblemente en un día en el cual solo quería escribir algo, sin temática en apariencia y sin fin. Suelo escribir de tal forma, aunque al final termino sincronizando mis sentimientos con los personajes y lograr una historia de la cual este orgullosa._

*-* Gracias por leer lo que escribo, me gusta que les agrade mi forma de pensar *-*.

Pd: dedicado a mi amigo Ciel; al cual amé en el pasado, en silencio.


End file.
